Online meetings serviced by online meeting platforms, such as WebEx® of Cisco Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif., have revolutionized the way people share information with each other by allowing users located in geographically dispersed locations to remotely connect to each other and simultaneously communicate through text, audio, and/or video. Sometimes it may be beneficial for a user to connect to a meeting from more than one device. For example, a user may wish to communicate with other meeting participants from her mobile device because of the convenience and mobility that the mobile device offers, but may also want to share information from her desktop computer because her desktop computer offers superior computing power and storage capability. In addition, some resources might only be available on the user's other devices.
However, traditional online meeting solutions do not offer a good way to join an online meeting from more than one device. Moreover, when an additional device belonging to an existing user joins a meeting, the newly added device typically shows up in the participant roster as belonging to a separate and independent user account. This can be often confusing to other meeting participants because it may be difficult for them to identify which one of the multiple devices needs to be engaged when addressing the user behind those multiple devices.